


Talk Therapy

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, talk therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Tony meet with Tony's therapist after Tony has a particularly violent nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 3/30/2013 weekend challenge at 1_million_words over at LJ.
> 
> Tony may make light of his nightmares, but that is part of his coping mechanism and is not to criticize how others deal with nightmares and PTSD.

"Therapy is highly overrated," Tony grumbled, but allowed Phil to lead him into SHIELD's head therapist's office. He humored his lover when Phil was feeling overprotective, and after last night he couldn’t say he blamed the man. "It was just a run of the mill nightmare. I'm fine."

"You waking up trying to claw the arc reactor out of your chest can't be classified as a run of the mill nightmare," Phil countered as they settled into the two chairs facing Dr. Mingo's desk. The good doctor had been detained, but he had told Phil to make himself and Tony at home and he would join them shortly.

"Okay," Tony agreed with a sigh. "I'll admit that I haven't had a nightmare like that since I got back from Afghanistan."

"I don't want you to have another one if I can help it."

"I love you, but even you are not that much of a BAMF," Tony said reaching out to give Phil's hand a quick squeeze.

Phil chuckled and shook his head. "I will be what I have to be to keep you safe."

"Keep being your dependable, stubborn self and we'll be good."

Phil nodded, smiled and didn't push Tony for more instinctively knowing when to leave his lover be.

"So gentlemen, how can I help you today?" Dr. Mingo inquired from the doorway of the office. His lips quirked in thinly veiled amusement upon seeing how affectionate both men became when they thought no one was watching them.

"Apparently, my nightmares are scaring Phil, so is there something you can give me to minimize them?"

"If I did prescribe something, would you take it, Tony?"

"If it means keeping Phil happy then, yes," Tony quickly answered.

"The only thing I can prescribe is to talk about them."

"You say that every time," Tony groused.

"It doesn't stop it from being the truth," Dr. Mingo countered.

"Alright," Tony quickly conceded knowing he was fighting a losing battle and he had better things to do with his time.

"Good," Mingo said with an easy grin. "Go away so I can treat real patients."

Tony laughed and Phil rolled his eyes. Mingo making light of Tony's nightmares was his way of humoring his most difficult patient, and that made life easier for everybody.

"Thanks, Doc," Tony said as he stood and reached down to pull Phil to his feet.

"You're welcome."

"Ready to go save the world, Agent?" Tony inquired as he led Phil from the office.

"After you."


End file.
